Playtime
by iago64
Summary: Tara visits a store and comes home with a toy. PWP,Femslash, sexual content. 18 only please. Willow & Tara for now, others in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Willow sat in the tub enjoying a good long soak in a warm tub wondering where Tara was. Tara told her 'I'm going out shopping for something for us.'

'What ?' Willow asked.

'Just Something for us.'

'Oh', Willow smiled at Tara, 'Something sexy.' Tara blushed deeply even after all the time they had been together, Willow didn't push for more because Tara was feeling embaressed. 'Oh ok, I guess I can be surprised tonight since Buffy won't be home and Dawn is by her friend's house. I guess we can make a bit of noise tonight.'

'Just take a nice long bath Will.' Tara smiled at her a bit saucily, 'You'll need it.'

Willow did a double take thinking "Where did that come from? Maybe Tara is opening up a bit more.'

Willow sat in the bath and slowly let her hands run over her body wondering what Tara was going to bring with her. She ran her hands over her breast and gently pinched on her nipples making them hard and tugged on them like she liked Tara to do with her teeth. Gently pinching them. She ran one hand from her breasts over her stomach and down towards her pubis. She kept the red hairs trimmed neatly in a heart pattern with Willows magic it was no problem to keep her hairs neat. Tara said it was like getting a Valentine whenever she went down on Willow.

Willow slowly slid her fingers through the hairs and gently tugged on them enjoying the slight pulling sensation on her pussy lips. She gently pulled and released on one side then the other alternating the stimulation on her already hot sex. She released the hairs and slid her finger over her engorged clit letting it circle around. She let out a low moan..and hen heard the door open further and an "Oh my God.' And a quick slam…

She instantly came down and thought 'Dammit..' and then called out 'Dawnie..'

She got out of the tub and hurriedly toweled off and tossed on the only robe she had in the bathroom with here, a red silk one that Tara had gotten her some time ago. She couldn't help but notice it clung to her because she was still wet but with no other options available to her she left the bathroom and went down the hall to Dawn's room.

The door was ajar, Willow knocked and was told 'Go away.'

'Dawnie…' Will stuck her head through the door and saw Dawn laying on the bed face down with her head in the pillow. 'Hey, what's wrong ?'

'I'm sorry Willow I heard a noise and thought there might be something happening here, like there always is and I say you...you know.' Dawn finished miserably.

'Hey Dawnie it's ok. You didn't know what I was doing and I should have had the door closed better. But Dawn what are you doing home I thought you were spending the night with a friend.'

'They cancelled it once I go there, she had to go with her family to a relative's. Her uncle Bill died in an accident.'

'I'm sorry Dawnie,' Willow put her head under Dawn's chin so she could look Dawn in the eye, 'You OK ?'

'Yea,' Dawn turned herself around and sat next to Willow,' Just that I wanted to get together with her tonight is all.'

'Hot date ?' Willow grinned at her.

'Not as hot as yours is going to be I bet.' Dawn grinned back.

Willow drew herself up and tried to be the adult with Dawn, then saw Dawns grin and gave up smiling, 'I hope not, you are a bit young for that.'

Dawn looked down embaressed and cast a glance at Willows open robe. Willow noticed 'Oh.' And then a second later noticed where Dawn's eyes were looking 'Oh.' Willow pulled her robe closed more tightly. 'Uh…have you tried talking to Buffy about it ?'

Dawn shrugged her shoulders, made a tisking sound "As if. " Dawn opened her eyes wide and put her hands under her chin.' Oh hi sis how was you day. Mine was fine thanks, and I was heading over by Jennie's house because we like masturbating each other.' Dawn rolled her eyes at Willow "Yea, that would go over well. If you haven't noticed my sister is a bit of a prude regarding me."

Willow hugged Dawn closer to her ,'But that is only because she loves you. You might be surprised how understanding she can be.'

Dawn smiled at Willow, 'Yea OK.' They heard a door opening downstairs. 'I think that is your date.'

'Dawnie…we can_'

'No Will, that's OK. I know you have been looking forward to this all week.' Willow looked at her dubiously, "I won't hear a thing. I'll just keep my head phones on and if you get loud, I'll just turn up the volume."

" Dawnie…"

"No really, I'll be ok.."

"Alright Dawn," Willow got up off the bed and bent over and hugged Dawn and kissed her on the cheek.

Willow had her hand on the door when Dawn called to her " Oh and Willow, have fun."

"We're going to talk about this later." Willow then closed the door behind her.

Willow walked down the hall to the bedroom she shared with Tara opened the door and went in. She didn't see Tara inside, "Tara, baby…where are you?' She called out softly, she then heard the water in the bathroom running. She figured Tara was washing up a little bit before they got some time together. Willow closed the door leaving it slightly ajar, took off her robe and crawled under the covers of the bed she shared with Tara.

Willow enjoyed the feel of the sheets against her body, the caress of the sheets against her oh so sensitive nipples. 'Wow, I am horny tonight.' She thought. 'I wonder what Tara bought for tonight ?'

As if her thoughts summoned her, Tara came through the door into the bedroom, wearing a red silk robe like the one she had bought Willow. "Hi, baby.' She purred at Willow. Willow rolled over on her back and stared at Tara .'Miss me ?' she teased. Something seemed different about Tara, she seemed more confident, more in charge.

'You know I have.' Willow looked at Tara with lust in her eyes, she felt hornier than she ever had, she could feel her pussy flowing and Tara had yet to touch her. Oh this is going to be good. She thought.

Tara slowly lowered the top of the robe to bear her large breast to Willow. "Like ?' Tara teased placing her hands under her breasts and lifting them up.' They are so big and wanting your touch.' Tara pulled on her nipples suspending her breasts by the nipples.' Oh yea, would you like to be sucking my nipples Will ?' She moaned.

Willow looked at the wanton display of Tara's, 'Oh yea that is so sexy. Come here…' Willow panted at her, opening her arms towards Tara . Willow thought briefly 'Where is this coming from ?' and then the thought was gone again as she felt her nipples stiffening and felt her pussy getting wetter. She could not believe that she felt so close to orgasming and they hadn't even touched yet. 'I want you baby..'

"Show me " Tara smirked at her. "Touch yourself for me."

Willow kicked the sheets off and spread her legs wide to show Tara her dripping wet pussy. Willow pulled her knees up exposing herself for Tara to see. She then ran a finger between her pussylips making a squishing noise as they made their way along the length of her slit. "Tara….baby.' she moaned,' Please.'

She looked over and saw Tara's hand under her robe touching herself, as she watched Willow touching herself. "Inside, Willow…." Tara moaned out.."Inside"

Willow groaned as a finger slide inside of herself .She squealed as she felt her first orgasm crash into her…'Tara..baby..' she panted again and then again. "Please" Tara shook her head and with the hand that was tweaking her nipple held up three fingers.

'Oh…'Willow slowly slid another finger inside herself next to the one already inside herself. She started pumping the fingers in and out, slowly grinding her hips on her fingers. The squishing noises from her pussy got louder as she worked the fingers inside herself. She groaned loudly in another orgasm as she slid the third finger in beside the others.

'Tara…' she panted 'Now…'

'Alright, close your eyes first.' Tara grinned as she walked towards the bed.

Willow closed her eyes, groaning in frustration at not being able to see what Tara had.

She felt the bed shift as Tara climbed on the bed with her. She felt Tara lay between her legs and felt her kissing her stomach. 'Baby I want to look at you…'.

'Sorry, you can open your eyes…' Tara went back to kissing Willows stomach licks alternating with kisses around her belly button.

Tara ran her fingers up Willows sides and towards her breasts. When she reached them she ran her fingernails around the nipples and then pulled up on them. Willow moaned out her pleasure as Tara pulled and twisted her nipples. Willow then moaned louder as Tara kissed her way down towards her pubis."Oh my little Valentine' tara giggled as her tongue made it's way through Willows trimmed hairs,' I ever tell you how much I enjoy that ?'

'Just about everytime….'Willow sighed.

'That's because I do enjoy it everytime.' Willow could her the smile in Tara's voice when she said that.

'What did you buy today…you said you were going to have a surprise for me…'

'In a minute Will,' Tara murmured. Willow then forget about anything else as Tara then an her tongue over her clit and down her slit.

'Oh…if you keep that up I will forget all about that.'

Willow could feel Tara's tongue licking her around on her pussy and working on her clit. She could feel Tara stick her tongue deep inside and feel Tara's nose tickling her clit while Tara licked away. Willow could feel Tara's fingernails scratching gently up and down on her sides and around her breasts as she approached another orgasm. She could her herself begging Tara to bring her over again. When Tara stopped and hooked Willow's legs over her shoulders.

Willow looked up into Tara's face and saw her wet chin and the lust in her eyes. 'Remember the surprise baby.' Tara husked and then Willow felt something pressing against her pussy. Something hard and throbbing. She then felt it enter her and felt herself stretching to accommodate it.

Willow grunted 'A little big baby, couldn't you find something smaller…'

Tara leered down at her ,'It's why I had you loosen up a bit…' Tara pulled her hips back and then slowly thrust in again.

'Oh yea,' Willow sighed as she was filled up. 'Oh' She huffed at a particularly deep thrust. 'Oh that is good..' I felt so real, she could almost swear that it really was pulsing in her. She could feel the veins throbbing inside of her. Tara hen did something and it seemed to twitch inside her. 'Where…oh…did…mmm...you…get.. oh….this…'Willow panted between thrusts. Tara seemed to be taking her with more force than was her habit, and Willow thought to herself 'I may have to let Tara be more forceful more often., this is really good.'

Tara was panting above her, 'New shop in town, just opened up.' She looked down and saw Willow thrashing her head side to side on the pillows. And she felt something strange , the dildo she bought seemed to be thrusting inside her too.

She remembered walking by the store ready to pass it by when she felt and urge to go inside. The store was different from any adult store she had heard about before. It looked more like a art store than an adult boutique. She noticed that there seemed to be various pieces being displayed on stands like they were pieces of art. There were dildos in a variety of colors and textures.

A throaty voice came from behind her, 'Can I help you ?' Tara turned about and then looked down. She was looking as a woman several inches shorter than Willow. The woman was red haired like willow, with a pale complexion and sharp features. Tara jumped back a little.

'Um, just looking,' Tara mumbled and quickly looked at the ground. She felt very embarrassed to have this woman looking at her just then.

'Ah yes, feel free.' The woman gestured extravagantly. 'Take all the time you need.'

'Um..thank you..' Tara muttered

'My name is Diana. And you are ?' Diana looked at her quizzically,'I only like to know the name of the pretty woman that come in to shop. It helps to set them at ease.'

'I'm not pretty,' Tara said softly.

'Yes you are,' Diana said, "Very pretty." Tara noticed the woman's eyes and they almost seemed to glow for a moment. She shook her head briefly and thought it must be her imagination. 'So what are you here for ?'

'I don't know, I should be going…' Tara turned to go and stopped when the woman put a hand on her arm.

'Please stay, I know that it can be hard to try and pick something out and some women are embarrassed that they have needs just like men.' Diana smiled up at her and Tara smiled back tentatively. 'Yes you do have needs.' Tara quickly and almost imperceptibly nodded her head. 'Ahh…' Diana smiled up at her. 'Well I don't think you need any padding like I do.' Diana gestured at Tara's breasts and then at her own virtually non-existent bosom. Tara felt her nipples erecting almost uncomfortably against the bra she was wearing.' Maybe something to decorate you.' She took Tara's hand and led her over by a case that contained some jeweled clips…'Something a boy can play and admire on your nipples or maybe something a bit lower down' Diana said suggestively. Tara shook her head and mumbled…

Diana cocked her head at Tara, "Sorry, I missed something.'

'It's not for a boy.'

'Oh, for just yourself ?' Diana asked, and Tara thought it seemed almost mocking.

'No,' Tara shook her head, "Look I should go .I don't want to talk about this.' Tara turned to go again and again the woman put her hand on her arm stopping her.

'It's for a girlfriend ?' Diana looked at her avidly. 'Why didn't you say so?"

Tara shrugged her shoulders uncomfortably and felt almost like she wanted to cry.

She felt an arm put around her.

"That's Ok.' Diana purred at her. "I understand. You want a toy you can share with your love." Diana backed up and took Tara by the shoulders and looked into her eyes ,"I have just the thing for you. Wait here."

Tara watched as Diana glided behind the small counter. The woman was smallish, but had but had broad shoulders or her size tapering to a narrow waist. She could see nothing of her legs because of the floor length skirt she wore, but she did notice she had a nice pair of hips and she stopped herself from thinking on it further. And she felt something she only felt around Willow, horny. She could feel herself getting moist looking at the woman, she saw how her smallish breasts had tight little nipples poking up from the loose white blouse she was wearing. 'Oh goddess, I can see her nipples.' She thought the blouse seemed to be almost transparent now, 'Why didn't I notice that before.'

When Diana walked back around the counter Tara could see the entire length of Diana's leg, the skirt was slit all the way up on one side and she then saw the other leg, Tara mentally amended that to both sides. She noted that Diana's legs were long for her height almost as long as her own and tightly muscled, like a skater or a runner. Diana was holding a box in her hands about a foot long about half that deep and several inches think.

Diana came closer to her and opened the box…

And now she was in bed fucking Willow. That is all there was to it, she was fucking Willow with a dildo that was fucking her also.

She felt the dildo working its way in her also in time with her thrusts into Willow.

Willow was panting beneath her and whimpering and moaning about how she was going to come again.

Tara thought 'Again ?'

Willow took her hands and pulled on Tara's ass, trying to get Tara deeper inside her. She pushed her hips up at what felt like a cock and tried to get more inside her until she felt the balls slapping against her upturned ass. She felt at them and it felt like they twitched in her hands. 'Tara, baby this is a really great toy you got…oh…I am glad you got it…' Willow felt her muscles contracting around the shaft buried deeply in her and slid her hand around the balls again and gently tickled them, remembering that Oz liked that.

Tara bent down and kissed Willow deeply, hungrily, roughly…"Your finger, Will put it up me..'

Willow looked up into Tara's eyes and the need in them, 'Just one ?' Willow teased…

'Pleeeaaassee…I need to cum…' Tara pleaded.

Willow took two of her fingers and slid them into her mouth and then around to where their bodies were joined…She went probing for Tara's pussy and for some reason couldn't find it..and slid her fingers further back..and probed around Tara's backside…

Tara whimpered at Willow, ' Yes there…Now…'

Willow slid her finger in and she could feel the shaft jump inside her. Tara howled as she came, and when she came Willow came also, Willow could almost swear that something was squirting from the shaft into her and then thought that she just squirted for Tara instead…

Tara collapsed on top of her totally spent. Willow tried to get Tara from on top of her but found she couldn't move her at the moment because she was weak from having so many orgasms.. She instead patted Tara's head and left the shaft buried inside both of them.

She closed her eyes for what seemed like a moment but when she opened them she saw that Tara had rolled off of her. She figured it must have been longer than minute.

She turned her head and looked at the door saw it was open a bit more than she remembered and saw Dawn's face framed in the door. Dawns hands seemed to have been busy also because Dawn had a look of bliss on her face while looking into the room.

Willow figured she had to talk to Dawn now because of what Dawn must have seen. She turned her body towards the door and swung her legs onto the floor and got up.

'Dawnie, I'm sorry we got loud. But what do you think you're doing?'

'Uh s-s-sorry Will,' Dawn stammered and then looked down pointedly ,'Will , Why do you have a penis ?'

Willow turned around and looked into the floor length mirror in the room and saw that below her heart shaped pubic hair she now sported a large black penis with purple veins complete with balls.


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Been away from writing for a while. So now back to the action.

Dawn approached the door to Willow and Tara's room, she just wanted to see what the two of them were doing to make so much noise. She had tried to tune out the noise from the two of them, but it sounded like they were having so much fun she just had to look.

She pressed her fingers to the door knowing that if either one saw her she would be "In Trouble", she thought about it in capital letters because this wasn't like going into Buffy's closet for a sweater, this was much more than that. And she just had to see.

The door opened a little to her pressing on the door, it didn't register with here that somehow the door was not closed all the way so it would latch, it was almost like someone wanted her to look in.

Her eyes widened when she saw the big black dildo sliding into Willow. "Wow that is really big." Followed quickly by "I wonder if I could take that in me." She wondered where that thought came from, she was still technically a virgin, although she and Jennie had been petting each other for a couple of months now, and maybe using a finger or maybe two at most to penetrate each other.

Dawn was fascinated by the dildo pumping in and out of Willow, she couldn't see Tara too good from her angle but it seemed like the dildo went right up into Tara and connected her to Willow. Dawn could feel her nipples hardening as she grew more aroused by the sights and sounds before her. Leaning on the doorjamb she slid her hand down to her breasts and stroked her nipples through her robe. She quickly opened her robe and slid a hand inside pinching and stroking her nipples and puffy aureole feeling them grow harder than ever before.

She took her hand from the doorjamb and undid the belt to her robe letting it hand open on her. She then slid her hand over her stomach, teasing with her fingers lightly caressing herself and feeling her pussy getting wetter as she teased herself. When Willow was cumming for the umpteenth time already this evening, she slid her fingers over her pubic hair and onto her clit, stroking it lightly. Dawn was lost in her own little world of bliss when she saw Willow sliding a finger around towards Tara's butt, and it looked like she was going to be sticking them in. She had tried that once however she didn't like the feeling, she then thought ' Now if Willow did it…' She shook herself again wondering where these thoughts were coming from.

Dawn saw Willow's fingers go into Tara's butt or appear to, she heard Tara howling as she came and saw Tara arch back as she looked to be orgasming intensely from whatever Willow was doing. Dawn felt her own orgasm hit her as she fingered herself watching Willow and Tara cumming together.

She saw Tara collapse on top of Willow. Dawn caught her breath while leaning on the doorjamb, neither one of the spent lovers inside seemed to be paying any attention to her.

She then saw something strange when Tara rolled off of Willow, she could clearly see Tara's red and swollen pussy but no evidence of the dildo she was using on Willow.

'What the heck is going on ? " she thought to herself. "Something like that just doesn't disappear."

Willow then rolled on to her side and Dawn saw that Willow was now sporting a big black and purple cock. Dawn felt something settle in her as she looked on Willow's cock.

Willow looked irritated when she noticed Dawn in the doorway.

'Dawnie, I'm sorry we got loud. But what do you think you're doing?'

'Uh s-s-sorry Will,' Dawn stammered and then looked down pointedly ,'Will , Why do you have a penis ?'

Willow turned around and looked into the floor length mirror in the room and saw that below her heart shaped pubic hair she now sported a large black penis with purple veins complete with balls.

Willow felt something settle into her when she looked in the mirror. As if someone else was driving her body, she saw her hands slide down her body towards the cock jutting from where her pussy used to be. She caressed around it and felt that the joining was total, there was not gap or seam, it felt and appeared to now be part of her body. When she gently pulled on it, the sensation was as if someone was stroking her, as she stroked it she had the oddest feeling of having a penis hardening and getting erect. She was looking in the mirror while doing this admiring her cock as much as she could.

Willow thought 'Wow I had all that in me. Damn Tara must have had me excited.'

She then looked in the mirror and saw that Dawn was still looking at her. And from the look on Dawn's face she was getting excited all over again. She saw that Dawn was caressing her breasts and was probably stroking herself much lower as well.

Willow turned around and confirmed her guess that one of Dawn's hands was stroking her pussy as well. She planted both hands on her hips and thrust out the now erect cock jutting from her thighs at Dawn. "You wanted to see, so come in and look."

Willow could feel some part of herself wondering where this was coming from, and yet was unable to stop what she was saying.

"It's big and hard just for your pleasure. And with it we can take you measure" Willow said in a sing song voice.

Dawn walked in the room hesitantly, her robe opening as she walked into the room.

Willow looked her up and down and felt her cock twitch in excitement. Dawnie was cute with high firm breasts with puffy pink nipples and aureole, tight slender body. 'I'll have to do something about that bush.' Willow thought as she looked down to Dawn's waist, it was not thick but it was untrimmed, and Willow found a new distaste for that sort of thing. "It never bothered me before with Tara." She thought, and then 'Well that was Tara and it was Before."

She beckoned Dawn closer to her, and she complied coming within arms length of Willow. Willow extended a hand and stroked it across Dawn's pubis and the hair fell out leaving Dawn bare. Willow then gestured for Dawn to drop her robe. Dawn's robe dropped to the floor silently and pooled about her feet.

Willow stepped back to admire her handiwork. She saw that Dawn's pussy was very tight with nothing but the outer lips showing. She felt her anticipation grow a she thought about burying her cock into that tight little orifice Willow realized this thought was almost entirely her own with only a little nudging from whatever was inside her now.

She gestured for Dawn to turn around so she could see her naked ass. She liked how firm it was and that there was no sag to it. "Wow, she is hot." Again another mostly Willow thought and she was startled by it.

Willow stepped up behind Dawn and pressed herself against her back, her breasts pressing into Dawn's back, her cock between Dawn's thighs and pressing against her pussy from below. Willow could feel Dawn's wet pussy against the top of her cock, it was a distinctly odd feeling for her, not unpleasant at all.

Willow stroked her hands up Dawn's stomach to her breasts and lightly cupped them. She slowly worked her fingers around Dawn's nipples pulling and caressing them.

Dawn moaned and pressed her body back against Willow's. She could feel her pussy becoming wetter as Willow's cock stroked between her pussy lips. She felt her juices starting to run down her thighs and ran her hands to her pussy and Willow's cock. She took it in her hand and stroked it, eliciting moans from Willow.

'This is a lot bigger than anything I have ever taken in me before.' Dawn thought with some concern, and then was quickly suppressed with "I can't wait to find out if it will"

Dawn stepped forward off of Willow's cock and then reached back to grip it lightly. She felt it pulse in her hand and her hand was wet with pre-cum that trickled out of the tip.

She pulled on it gently leading Willow towards the bed where Tara still lay.

Dawn seated herself on the edge of the bed still holding the Willow's cock and found it at right at the level of her mouth.

"Go ahead." Willow husked at her, "I always wondered what a blowjob felt like."

Dawn stroked the cock in front of her gently, and licked her lips. "Uh, how do I start ?" She smiled up nervously at Willow.

'Well what Oz used to like, was when I started by licking the head gently.'

'Like this,' Dawn said and then stuck her licked around the head of Willow's cock.

"Yea," Willow sighed, "And then I would swirl my tongue around where it flares out a bit like I was licking a popsicle."

Dawn then ran her tongue around the helmet of Will's penis. Willow's sighs and low growls told her she was doing it just right, then and "No wonder Oz loved this."

"Now wrap your lips around it and suck the head into your mouth. When you do that relax so you don't gag."

Dawn took just the head into her mouth and quickly slid it out again coughing.

"That's alright Dawnie this is bigger than Oz was even when we did it when he was all wolfing out."

"Willow!" Dawn looked up at her horrified. "You mean you did it when he was…"

"Yea and it was actually pretty exciting.' Willow saw the look in Dawn's eyes. "But it was also dangerous" Willow said in her best teacher voice, it did lose some of it's force at the end when Dawn sucked the end of her cock and started to lick it.

Dawn found that she liked sucking the cock in her mouth and the pre-cum now pouring out was pleasant tasting as well.

Willow pulled her hips back from Dawn, "I think that it is your turn. I want to make sure you're ready for this when I fuck that tight little pussy of yours. No get back there and give me some room to climb on."

Dawn slid herself back from the edge of the bed up towards the headboard. And grabbing one of the pillows folded it in half and stuck it under her head and shoulders so she could look down and see what Willow was prepared to do to her.

Willow crawled onto the bed and started crawling up Dawn's body, working her body between Dawn's thighs so that when her lips reached Dawn's the cock hanging between her legs was pressed against Dawn's pussy.

Willow began by kissing Dawn, gently at first and then with increasing urgency, her tongue danced with Dawn's in a ballet of urgency. Each one tried to wrap her tongue around the others faster and deeper into the others mouth. Willow was surprised by how good a kisser Dawn actually was and then remembering about Jennie and what she was planning to do.

Willow broke the kiss with Dawn and started to lick her way down Dawn's neck and onto her chest. She licked her way over to one of the puffy pink nipples she was fondling before and quickly sucked it into her mouth. The nipple hardened even more than it had already been. She gently closed her teeth over the tender nipple and could her Dawn moan and thrust her hips up. Willow quickly moved to the other, a suck, nibble, moan and thrust. Willow trailed her hand down to Dawn's pussy and gently ran her finger along the outside and was astounded with how wet she was. It was almost as if someone had turned on a faucet, "Wow she is wet," Willow thought.

Willow kissed her way down Dawn's stomach licking and kissing moving inexorably towards the now bare pussy. She could smell the sweetish scent of Dawn's juices as her nose moved closer. She breathed a sigh before running her tongue the length of Dawn's slit.

"Willow" Dawn called out a strong orgasm crashed over her when Will's tongue contacted her clit. Her hips ratcheted up and down as her pussy clenched.

"Wow Dawnie, that was a good one." Willow smiled from between her thighs. "Now let's go for a few more."

Willow gently ran her fingers around Dawn's pussy lips. Gently rubbing them up and down. Dawn could feel the pressure of her lips running against her now very sensitive clit. She started panting as Willow brought her closer and closer. Her hips were pumping with the rhythm of Will's fingers. She felt like she was getting close to cumming again, when Will stopped.

Dawn let out a frustrated moan ,"Why'd ya stop ?"

"Patience Dawnie." Willow smiled up at her from between her thighs. Willow then began kissing the insides of Dawn's thighs. Kissing and caressing and nibbling.

Dawn quickly laid back again enjoying the feeling of Willow's lips working their magic. Willow's lips and tongue started to lick around her lips and clit. She then felt a finger pressing against the entrance to her vagina. Gently probing and caressing, she then felt the first tentative penetration of Willow's finger. Willow seemed to be feeling about trying to not hurt her.

"Willow, " she sighed "you can use more than one finger." Willow looked up at her face with a question. "Jennie has used up to three on me. I am only a technical virgin because I haven't been fucked yet."

"Ok then missy," Willow leered up at her.

Dawn then felt another finger penetrate her along with the first. She felt the tempo change as Willow pumped her fingers more rapidly in and out. She heard the squishing noises her pussy was making as the fingers moved more quickly in her. Dawn again felt like she was building to a peak, she was pumping her pussy over Willow's pentrating fingers when she felt a third one enter her. Again she cried out, wailing as she felt her muscles clenching about Willows fingers deep inside her. She laid back tired and closed her eyes.

She felt Willow climb up on top of her. She opened her eyes and Willow was looking down at her 'Did you forget something". She felt the cockhead pressing against the entrance to her to her vagina and then felt it slowly sliding in.

She cried out in pleasure and pain. She thought the feeling was as if someone was stuffing her with a telephone pole. It was so big, but it felt so good sliding in. She wanted to push Willow off while trying to pull her in deeper.

Willow was feeling Dawn's pussy squeezing on her cock and sighed deeply. 'Wow this is how Oz felt. No wonder he was so randy all the time. This is incredible.'

Willow started pumping her cock in and out of Dawn. She heard the squishy noises Dawn's pussy was making while she pumped away on her.

Dawn felt Willow's cock slowly slide in and out of her. She sighed with each in stroke starting to pant from the pleasure she felt at finally being penetrated by a nice hard cock. She could feel every vein and ridge of the cock inside of her and tried squeezing her pussy muscles around the cock. She was rewarded by a deep sigh from Willow and ' Do that again.' Dawn repeated and Willow smiled down at her, 'That was really good.'

Willow could feel like she was near to cumming but something was not quite right yet, she pumped away for a bit more and could feel a pressure building inside her but still she could not cum. Then she remembered what Tara asked her to do.

'Dawnie, I really need to cum.' Willow husked.

'So do it already, I think I have cum about a dozen times already.' Dawn cried out again. 'Make that thirteen.' She grinned and wiggled her hips up at Willow still gripping Willow's cock with her pussy.

'I need you to do something for me though…' Willow shrugged feeling embarrassed . "I need your finger…

'You want me to finger your ass Will ?' Dawn grinned up at her impertinently.

'Yes,' Will pleaded ' I need your finger up there so I can cum.'

'Alright.' Dawn grinned, 'But you owe me.'

Willow could feel Dawn's fingers play over her butt cheeks before sliding down between them. She felt Dawn's finger slide inside her ass penetrating deeply. Willow then felt her balls contract and starting cumming, she could feel cum shooting out of her shaft and deeply into Dawn's pussy. She then felt something odd, it felt like the cock was now penetrating her and sliding out of her pussy. Willow lifted herself off of Dawn and felt and heard the cock slip completely out of her pussy.

She pulled back, still on her hands and knees and saw that the dildo now appeared to be joined to Dawn's crotch seamlessly. Her head cleared up as she looked at it and tried to gently pull on the penis now joined with Dawn.

'Willow, quite being so rough.' Dawn cried out softly. 'I'm still tender from the fucking you gave.'

'Uh Dawnie, there's a problem.' Willow said hesitantly.

'What Will, that was great..' Dawn sighed. 'I'm glad my first time was with your cock.'

'Dawn I'm a girl and I don't have a cock.'

Dawn looked up confused,' You don't ? I thought it was one of your magic things.'

'Uh no Dawn that is not something I do.'

'Then what…' Dawn trailed off confused.

"Dawnie look in the mirror.'

Dawn swung her legs over the edge of the bed and then stood up. And started wailing' I've got a cock. Willow what did you do to me ?' Dawn grabbed at the black cock dangling from her thighs and pulled and screamed out, 'That hurt. What's going on ? Why won't it come out ? Why is this happening to me ?'

Willow look into the mirror and saw that a black cock was hanging from between Dawn's thighs. She also saw that Buffy was staring into the room.

Buffy looked on stupefied at the scene before her. Willow got up from the bed naked Buffy it's not what it looks like.'

"Willow just what is it then…'Buffy started getting upset.'You & Tara are naked and look like you have been fucking, and my little sister has a very large black cock sticking out of her. Tell me how this is not what it appears to be."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Buffy had just gotten home from patrolling, she was glad it was a quiet night for a change. She heard Dawnie wail from upstairs and charged up them to the bedroom Willow and Tara shared. She stopped stunned at the doorway when she saw that Dawnie now had a huge black and purple dildo hanging from between her legs, Willow was sitting one the edge of the bed and Tara was just waking up.

Willow got off the bed and walked towards her Buffy it s not what it look like.

Willow just what is it then Buffy started getting upset. You & Tara are naked and look like you have been fucking, and my little sister has a very large black cock sticking out of her. Tell me how this is not what it appears to be.

Buffy

Will this had really be good Buffy said in a very even dangerous voice.

Tara went shopping, she got a magic dildo, used it on me, I was possessed by it and it enchanted Dawnie who was watching, and then I had sex with her and now it is part of her. Willow got out very quickly.

I see Buffy started very calmly, and then screamed in Willow s face, Just what he fuck were you thinking.

Well it was a time alone for Tara and me and Tara came over and hugged Willow as she started crying. I didn t know this was going to happen.

Buffy glared at them for a moment and then softened, Ok Will. She reached a hand out to Willow, It s Ok I know you wouldn t hurt Dawnie. She looked down at Willow s nakedness and felt some stirrings in herself, that she quickly suppressed.

Uh guys, that s all nice but this girl here has a penis, and if you can find all the things wrong with that statement I will be really happy, Dawn started to cry and wailed I like being a girl and don t want to be a girl with a dick. She stepped over by Buffy and threw her arms around her and started crying on her shoulder.

Buffy awkwardly patted Dawn on the back and couldn t fail to notice the large erect cock pressing up against her. Buffy cleared her throat while hugging Dawn, So Will how do we get this thing off of her.

Well it seemed to transfer when it came in side me when Tara used it and then when I Will fell silent quickly.

I get the picture Will. Buffy cut in and then smiled back to take the sting out of her words. Tara, where did you get it?

A new shop in town called Midsummer Night Dreams. Tara said quietly not making eye contact, I m really sorry Buffy, I was shopping for Willow.

And what happened. Buffy prompted gently.

I went inside, Tara paused a moment , I almost felt drawn to the shop when I got near it now that I think about it.

And?

That is all that I remember between then and a couple minutes ago waking up with Dawnie crying. Tara looked a Dawn miserably, Dawnie I m soo sorry. And she started crying. Willow held her and stroked her head whispering to her.

Well, we know how to get it off Buffy winced , Sorry that s not what I meant.

I ll do it. Tara volunteered. I got us in this mess in the first place.

No Tara. Willow said staring into her eyes.

Yes Willow, Tara looked back at Will, Please.

Alright Tara, Willow said reluctantly. Are you sure?

Well I seem to have taken it back at the shop so I think I should be OK now. Tara smild nervously.

Tara walked over to the bed and laid back down on it and spread her legs. C mon Dawn. Let s get this over with.

Dawn stepped away from Buffy and looked up and down Tara taking in her big breast and trimmed pussy. No I don t think so.

What do you mean No ? Buffy and Willow said together.

No means no, she isn t the one I want. Dawn said.

Me? Will prompted.

No I had you too. Dawn then looked significantly at Buffy . It wants you.

I was afraid of that. Buffy sighed. Willow is there anything you can do. She said wiggling her fingers and waving her hands.  
Sorry Buffy, Willow said looking miserable, This thing is stronger than I am. Let alone what it may do to Dawn to remove it that way.

Alright, Buffy said decisively. Let s go Dawn. She then started to head out the door.

No Buffy, here. Dawn looked at Buffy levelly And no they need to help out as well, she said pointing at Willow and Tara.

Dawn you are not making this easy, Buffy growled.

It s not me Buffy, it s this thing making me do that Dawn whined.

Alright Dawn, let s get this over with and then I get to give out a beating. Buffy glared at Dawn, What now?

Well you are wearing a bit much for what we are going to do. Dawn suggested.

Alright. Buffy started to pull her blouse out of her jeans when Dawn stopped her with a Mmm mm shaking her head.

Willow, Tara she said gesturing for them to help Buffy disrobe. When Buffy quirked an eyebrow at her, Dawn pointed at her crotch and shrugged.

Willow and Tara, unsnapped Buffy s jeans and pulled her blouse out and started to unbutton it. Slowly. Dawn sighed as she watched each button being undone. Watching as more of her sister s skin was revealed by the gap in the blouse, when all the buttons were undone, she gestured for it to be removed. She exhaled a breathe she did not realize she had been holding as she looked over Buffy standing there in her sports bra, Kinda boring, She thought, Ah well.

She pointed at Buffy s sneakers. And they were soon removed along with her socks She pointed at the jeans and watched as they were slowly slid down by Willow and Tara. Ufy stepped out of them and stood before Dawn in just her panties and bra.

Those are rather boring undergarments. Dawn quipped.

Buffy quipped back, Well I wasn t expecting to entertain tonight. And saw a look cros Dawn s face that made her say Sorry.

Dawn looked at her a moment making the other three uncomfortable with her silence. Until she gestured as Buffy s bra, Willow and Tara undid the snaps in back and then slid it off at Dawn s gesture.

Dawn looked at her sisters smallish breasts with their small nipples and aereoles. He licked her lips at the thought of wrapping her lips around them. She saw that Buffy was starting to get turned on a little bit from the way her nipples were hardening as Dawn stared. Dawn looked down from Buffy s breasts, over her smoothly muscled stomach to the white panties she was wearing. She gestured at Willow and Tara to slide them off slowly. She watched as slowly the waistband was moved down revealing more and more waiting to see a hint of her sisters pubic hair and saw the her sister was completely shaved as the panties slid off entirely.

Buffy stood there nervously, she had never been completely naked before her sister and she blushed in embarrassment. Alright now what.

Dawn gestured at Buffy to turn around. She admired her sister s slender muscular body and firm ass. She licked her lips just thinking about what she was going to do to her.

Buffy turned all the way around and was looking at Dawn. Well now what ? she askes impatiently.

Well you need to be gotten ready.

What do you mean by that ? Buffy asked archly and then looked at both Willow and Tara. Oh no ..not by a long shot.

Dawn suddenly dropped to her knees holding the cock hanging from her and cried out in pain. Buffy it s hurting me. She gasped out. Please do as it wants Dawn then curled up into a ball and felt Buffy s hands stroking her head.

Shhh shh OK alright I ll do it Buffy soothed.

Dawn uncurled and hugged Buffy tightly , Thank you .

Buffy felt uncomfortable with Dawn breasts and naked body pressing against her own, then she realized she was going to be getting a lot closer to Dawn shortly.

Alright Dawn, since your cock seems to be doing the talking. What does it want?

Willow get on you back there, Buffy you sit on her face. Dawn looked at them both and pointed at her crotch and shrugged.

It s alright Buffy I ve done this before, Willow smiled shyly and tired to make Buffy smile a little.

Buffy smiled back at her gratefully. ok Will. Thanks.

Willow stretched out on the floor and Buffy slowly lowered herself onto Willow s waiting mouth. She felt Willow gently start to lick her pussy, running her tongue up and down her slit slowly. She felt Willow s tongue part her nether lips and felt Willow s gentle lips pull on her lower lips gently tuggin on them and nibbling on them. Buffy had to admit that Willow really knew what she was doing. And she felt herself getting wet.  
And what do I do ? Tara asked shyly, looking embarrassed.

Well Willow looks like she needs to be taken care of Dawn suggested.

Ok I can do that Tara then crawled between Willows legs and started to pay attention to Willow s pussy licking it gently and running her hands over Willows thighs.

Buffy had closed her eyes as Willow licked her, feeling her own excitement build as Willow worked on her pussy. She also felt Willow starting to groan against her pussy as Tara licked on her. She opened her eyes and felt her pussy getting moister as she watched Tara work her way on Willow.

Buffy started to pump her hips back and forth over Willow s face as she felt her excitement coming close to a peak. She felt her own orgasm approaching when Willow slid a finger into her, that sent her over the edge and she cried out while cumming all over Willow s face. Willow was not far behind her as she cried out her release into Buffy s pussy.

Buffy was recovering when she felt a touch on her shoulder and looked to see that Dawn and her cock were right there at eye level. Dawn you can t be serious Buffy started and then saw Dawn s face start to contort in pain and then quickly added I guess you are.

Uh any particular way you want this done? Buffy started

Dawn shrugged However you normally do it is fine I suppose. Then added, I ll let you know as we go. Willow you are Tara should switch places too. Tara started to look mutinous at Dawn and then saw Dawn s face.

Tara quickly laid on her back and then had Buffy position herself and then lowe her pussy down to her mouth. Buffy quickly felt the difference between Willow and Tara s mouths. Tara was surprisingly more forceful with her tongue, quickly increasing pressure on her and then penetrating her tongue. Buffy groaned quickly when Tara started to work on her.

Buffy heard a throat clearing noise and saw Dawn looking at her amusedly. forget something? Dawn smiled down at her and thrust her cock out suggestively

Buffy wrapped her hand around the cock coming from Dawn and say she could hardly get her hand around it and stuck her tongue out to lick it gently. She was surprised at the taste, sweetish and spic, not at all like anything she had tasted before. Not that she had that much experience. She started to suck on it gently slowly taking just the head into her mouth and licking it. Gently running her tongue around the glans and then slowly taking more of it into her mouth.

Dawn groaned loudly as Buffy slid her mouth onto the cock connected to her. She started to gently pump the cock connected to her into Buffy s mouth. She paused when Buffy gagged a little when she thrust a little too far. Are you Ok sis?

Buffy took the cock from her mouth,and panted at her, Surprisingly good actually. Oh I m cumming again, she squealed and ratcheted her hips over Tara s face. She quickly moved her mouth back over Dawn s cock and started sucking on it again. She heard Dawn groan in pleasure at the renewed attention being paid to her cock.

Buffy felt Tara moaning into her pussy and looked down to see Willow licking away on Tara. She could hear the slurping noises Willow made while licking and thought that Willow had at least one finger up Tara from the rhythmic noises coming from down there.

Buffy gasped again as she felt Tara slide a finger into her moistened pussy. She felt the cock slide from her mouth and she gasped out loud again as she felt another finger from Tara slide into her. She heard her own pussy making squishing noises as Tara s fingers pumped in and out of her slowly and building speed.

Buffy felt hands reach from behind her and cup her breasts gently. She turned her head slightly and saw Dawn s face leer at her. Pretty good isn t it? She felt Dawn s hard nipples poke into her back as Dawn pressed closely against her. She then gasped as Dawns fingers twisted on her nipples hard, almost painfully, I asked you a question. Dawn husked out and then twisted again eliciting another gasp.

Yes, Buffy ground out and was surprised to find that she meant it. Again. Harder. She panted.

Alright, Dawn then twisted on Buffy s nipples brutally.

Buffy gasped and then cried out again as she came yet again. oh yea, that is sooo good.

Buffy then felt Tara s fingers removed from her pussy and gasped at the sudden emptiness of her pussy. She felt hands on her back as she was pushed flat against Tara, She felt Tara s nipples and breasts press against her stomach and found herself nose to nose with Willow by Tara s pussy. She saw that Willow had worked more than just a finger or two into Tara. Willows entire hand was inside Tara to the wrist and Willow was pumping it slowly back and forth.

She found her attention on the sight before her short lived as she felt something pushing at her pussy from behind, and remembered Dawn s cock. Buffy groaned out loud as she felt the huge cock entering her from behind. She felt her pussy stretching to accommodate the huge cock being thrust into her. She groaned louder as it penetrated her to depths no one else had ever reached. She could feel every fold and crease inside of her being stretched out by this mammoth intruder.

Dawnie take it easy she gasped as she felt the cock slide slowly out of her and then rapidly back in. Please it is so big

Tara can you help Buffy out a bit, Dawn gasped as she started to slowly thrust her cock into Buffy again. She heard a muffled reply and then felt a tongue around her cock and from the gasp Buffy s clit.

Oh yea Buffy sighed. That is so good. Buffy then felt the tempo of the thrusts start to pick up speed Oh keep that up yea ..yea ..yea.

Buffy screamed loudly as she came again. Dawn felt her cock grasped tightly as she felt the contractions in Buffy s pussy and gasped herself in pleasure at the incredible feeling.  
Buffy collapsed on top of Tara and heard the slurping noise as she pulled herself off her sisters cock.

Oh that was so good Buffy sighed as she rolled off of Tara. She looked up and saw the misery on Dawn s face. What s wrong she started and then it dawned on her. You need to cum yet

Tara bucked her hips violently and cried out loudly just then as she came from Willow s ministrations on her pussy. Tara sighed and then curled up and seem to go to sleep. Willow looked up shyly at the pair, She always does that. They heard a loud slurping noise as Willow removed her hand from inside Tara. She looked at it briefly before running her tongue over her fingers and then sighing contentedly.

Willow that was so hot Dawn gasped and then looked at Buffy This is starting to get really uncomfortable now Dawn smiled tremulously, Now I know how boys feel with this problem.

You need to get in one more time don t you?

That and well a finger Dawn said looking uncomfortable

Buffy smiled back at her, Well you were pretty good. Buffy looked at the bed significantly.

Yea.. Dawn grinned.

Buffy climbed onto the bed and spread her legs out in a parody of what Tara tried earlier.  
Dawn climbed on top of her and slowly ran the head of her cock between Buffy s pussylips. Buffy raised her knees opening herself to Dawn s cock. She then felt Dawn slowly slide into her with something more akin to pleasure now that she had been fucked with the cock already.

Dawn hooked her arms under Buffy s knees and pressed back rolling Buffy more onto her back. She started to slowly thrust into her sister gradually building speed. She heard the squishing and slurping noises her sisters pussy was making as she was being fucked. She could feel the tension building inside her balls waiting to be released.

Dawn gasped at Buffy, Oh yea, now slide a finger into my ass..help me cum. Dawn felt Buffy s finger slowly probe around the ring of her asshole and she gasped loudly, Yea there now She felt Buffy s finger slide in

And nothing happened. She felt a painful tightness in her balls. Oh no, Buffy I need more She gasped as she still pumped into her sister.

Willow, Dawn cried out, Please help me

Willow was beside her in an instant Dawnie what do you need?

More than one finger Dawn gasped. I ll let you know when.

Willow looked at her dubiously but slid her hand down Dawn s straining buttocks. She slid one finger around Dawn s ass and then inside and slowly pumped it in and out.

Oh yea Dawn gasped, More now

Willow slowly slide another finger in next to the first and then another and finally her fourth finger.

Dawn cried out, Yea that s it Dawn felt the tension release and felt her balls contract as she filled her sister with cum.

Buffy felt her pussy contract around the cock inside of her and had the sensation of it now fusing with her. She felt Dawn s pussy grasping her cock and had the peculiar sensation of having her cock slide out of her sister. Dawn laid down next to her exhausted .

Buffy caught her breathe and then got up from the bed and looked in the mirror and saw that the cock was now attached to her. She experimentally pulled on it and found that it was now a part of her.

Alight that was really good but that does not mean I am not upset with all this. And that we aren t going to talk about this later. Buffy looked at her jeans and then the cock jutting from her crotch and muttered, I guess I better get a skirt on. She stomped out of the room.

Dawn laid on the bed for a moment with her arm over her eyes.

Dawn ? Willow asked looking at her suspiciously.

Yes? Dawn asked innocently

It could have had any of us couldn t it have ?

Yea.. Dawn smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

( Yea I know 3 is missing, I am reworking it a bit. So here is chapter 4)

Buffy stomped down the street towards where Willow had said the shop was. She was feeling odd in a number of ways, not the least of which was that she now had a cock and balls dangling between her legs. How they got there she would think about more another time. But right now she wanted to strangle the person responsible for this whole mess.

She arrived at the front of the shop, and saw 'Midsummer Night Dreams' on the solid wooden door. She tried the doorknob and found that it was unlocked, she pushed at the door and it gently and quietly opened for her. She walked inside and saw the various pedestals with dildos and other toys on display as if it was an art gallery. She then saw the woman behind the counter. Petite, with long red hair pulled back from her face, sharp features and smiling at her in a predatory fashion.

'So you're here now slayer.' The woman looked significantly down around Buffy's waist, 'or not so much slayer right now.' The woman came from around the counter and sauntered over to Buffy. " I must admit I was not expecting you initially when Tara came in earlier. And came she did, several times.'

Buffy growled at her and swung a fist at the womans head and was surprised when the woman caught her hand and stopped her punch. Buffy was shocked when she tried to pull it back and then couldn't.

'What's going on ?' Buffy demanded.

'Slayer your powers are,' the woman paused and stepped close to whisper at her ,' excuse me were. Related to your being female. Which you manifestly are not right now. They are in abeyance until you are fully female again.' The woman let go of Buffy's hand then and stepped back.

Buffy scowled at her, "And I suppose to get my slayer powers back I need to fuck you.'

The woman smiled back at her,' Well that is part one, I think you can guess the second part of that.'

'You get to fuck me back.' Buffy frowned even deeper at her.

'Got it in one.' When she saw the displeasure on Buffy's face, she stepped over and stroked her cheek gently,' I am very good. And you will have a lot of fun when I do. I am very good, you sampled some of that when your sister took you with my cock, it was some of my knowledge that went with it into her so she and the others could please a woman best.'

'Fine. But why are you doing this ?'

'Because I can and it is fun.' The woman stepped in and looked at Buffy, 'No one been hurt because of this and you have learned some lessons about yourselves also.' The woman ran a finger from Buffy's face and down her chest ,' Besides had you ever been fucked as good as you just were by any of the men that have crawled between your thighs and sampled you delightful body.' She punctuated the last with a hand squeezing Buffy's right breast.

'No,' Buffy muttered. She sighed 'Alright since I have to do this, who are you.'

The woman stepped back and smiled up at her 'I am Robin Goodfellow or when as I am now Diana Goodfellow.' She looked expectantly and noted Buffy's confusion, ' Read you Shakespeare. 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'. I am Puck who likes to fuck.' She looked wistful for a moment ,'Let me tell you Will and I had some times together.' And she chuckled throatily. 'There were whole parts of that play taken out so that it could be performed.' She rubbed her hands and then clapped them together. 'So let's get to this.'

She took Buffy's hand and led her around the counter through a curtain covered doorway. The room she was led into was dimly lit and dominated by a large bed with deep red satiny covers and large pillows.

Diana/Robin stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Buffy and tried to deepen the kiss but Buffy still resisted it. She backed up and looked up at Buffy 'This will be so much better for you if you cooperate with me.'

'I'll try,' Buffy muttered.

'What was that ?'

'I said I'll try,' Buffy almost shouted.

'Better,' Diana/Robin stepped forward again and took Buffy's face in her hands and then pressed her lips to Buffy's and after a moment slid her tongue along Buffy's lips. Buffy opened her mouth slightly and Diana slid her tongue into Buffy's mouth and ran it around. Buffy slowly responded by deepening the kiss and slid her tongue along Diana's. She could feel Diana's hands running along her back and then down to caress her ass, she felt Diana's hands squeezing her ass gently.

After a time Diana backed off from Buffy, 'See not so bad.'

'Yea I guess,' and after seeing Diana's cocked eyebrow, 'Ok that was pretty damn good. Now what ?'

'We are wearing a few too many clothes for that.' Diana smiled up at her and came in closer to kiss Buffy again. She started kissing Buffy again and ten moved her hands to the front of Buffy's blouse and started to slowly unbutton it. When it was unbuttoned to the waist Diana slid a hand inside to caress Buffy' bare breast and nipple, after one nipple was good and hard, Diana used the other hand and repeated the process. Buffy then felt her hands slide down the front of her skirt and grasp at the cock that was now part of her.

Buffy found it a disquieting sensation, her arousal was all different than when a man had stroked her pussy. It felt somehow more raw and urgent, she could feel her cock getting hard and straining while Diana's hand caressed and stroked it through the skirt. She felt Diana's hands work at her skirt a moment before it dropped around he feet and she felt her cock standing free. She felt Diana grasp her cock and pump it, she felt the skin of the cock moving under Diana's expert hands and the hands slid up and down on the shaft. She gasped when Diana used her hand and gathered a drop of pre-cum from the cock an rubbed it around the head of her cock.

Diana broke off the kissing and stepped back from Buffy still stroking the cock and looked up into her face. ' Enjoying that aren't you.?'

'uh huh' Buffy grunted.

'I think I deserve a bit of attention.' Diana sighed at her as she stepped closer and resumed kissing Buffy. She took Buffy's hands in her and placed them at the back of her dress. Buffy fumbled for second at the zipper and pulled it down. Without prompting Buffy slid the dress off of Diana's shoulders. Diana pulled her arms free of the sleeves on the dress and then stepped out of it entirely. She took Buffy's hand and backed up to the bed and sat down on it. She pulled Buffy down next to her on the bed and then they both scooted towards the middle of the bed.

Lying side by side they resumed kissing each other, Diana resumed running her hands up and down Buffy's back gently massaging her and tenderly kissing her. Diana broke off the kiss and started to kiss her way from Buffy's mouth to her neck and then down to her chest, she started on the right breast and kissed and licked around it workingher way in towards the nipple at the center. When she reached it Buffy gasped, she gently sucked it into her mouth running her tongue all around it and then gently nipped it with her teeth and then pulling back running her teeth on it.

Buffy could not believe how wonderful it felt. She sighed when Diana stopped and then gasped as Diana started working on her left breast, kissing, licking and then with the teeth again. It was odd because she could feel the cock between her legs jumping and pulsing as Diana suckled on her almost roughly.

Buffy felt Diana's tongue and mouth leave her left breast and slowly work their way down her torso. She thought she was ready for when the mouth reached her cock, she cried out loud as she felt the lips close around the head of her cock. It felt so wonderfully odd to her. Something like when she had her clit sucked on. She understood why the boys liked it when she did that. She felt the warmth of Diana's mouth engulfing her cock completely, and then slowly withdraw until the just the head was left in her mouth. She felt her tongue licking all around the head and the ridge underneath she even felt the tongue working into the opening at head. She gasped again as a hand started to stroke the cock while the head was in Diana's mouth. The hand rubbed up and down and made twisting motions while doing so. Buffy could feel the balls beneath the cock tighten up as the sensations peaked in her. A hand then grabbed around the balls and pulled down so that the feeling faded, leaving her still erect but panting from the intensity of feeling.

It seemed she could even feel the friction of the air on her penis.

Diana looked up from between her thighs with a mischievous glint ' And how was that?'

Buffy gulped once then again,' That was incredible. I didn't think I could ever feel that way. How did you do that ?'

'Reading and practice.' Diana chuckled, 'Lots of practice.'

Diana crawled up Buffy's torso and kissed her when their mouths lined up. 'I think it is my turn now.'

Diana rolled over onto her back and then Buffy slid on top of her. Buffy began kissing Diana letting her tongue and Diana's tangle and run in and out of each others mouths. She then started to kiss her way down Diana's neck and then to her chest, mirrorin what Diana did to her.

Buffy kissed her way down and then over to Diana's small almost non-existant right breast. She saw that Diana's nipples were a very dark chocolate pink with large aerola

compared to her own light pink and small. She ran her tongue around the breast and then felt a hand on her head directing it more towards the nipple, she slid her tongue over it and then sucked it into her mouth. The nipple hardened almost immediately and it grew long in her mouth, from the feel of it the nipple was longer than hers was. She then briefly closed her teeth on the nipple and pulled back, as was done to her. She heard Diana sigh then, "A little harder."

Buffy then closed her teeth on the nipple and bit down harder on it, and heard Diana hiss' Yess. So very good my dear. Now the other one.' Buffy repeated the process on the other nipple and was rewarded with another "yess' when she closed her teeth on it.

She felt hands on her head then pushing her head to go lower. Buffy kissed her way down Diana's stomach swirling her tongue and kissing her way lower and lower. Pausing briefly at Diana's bellybutton, running her tongue around, she pulled her had back a moment and saw a tattoo of vinework running from around the bellybutton to either side of Diana's waist. She felt Diana's hand insistent on her head again pushing her lower.

Buffy paused at the waist band of Diana's panties. She pulled her head up briefly and saw that they were black ,lacey and almost transparent and almost non-existant, little more than a thin strip that ran between the heavily furred pussylips. She could smell Diana's excitement as she slowly kissed around the edges of the panties. She felt around the sides of the panties and found little bows holding them together. She undid the bows and pulled the bit of fabric from between Diana's thighs, she tossed them away and looked down at the thick bush before her.

Buffy nosed her way into the pussy before her, inhaling the musty scent of Diana's arousal. She found herself taken with the heady aroma of Diana's excitement. Diana noted Buffy's pause, "See that is what is missing when you shave yourself bare like you do. You smell like nothing.' Diana pushed her pussy up into Buffy's face, "Now take the hairs between your lips and pull gently.' Buffy did so and was rewarded with a slight sucking noise and a sigh from Diana.' Oh yea that feels soo good. Now kiss along my inner thighs.'

Buffy kissed from just above Diana's pubis and down to the inner thigh, 'Now Gently Buffy.' Buffy kissed her and then started to lick her up her inner thigh and towards her pussy,' yea that's' right' Buffy heard,' Now the other one. Yea just like that' she heard as she kissed the other thigh the same way. Buffy nipped her teeth lightly just as she reached Diana's pussy,' Oh yea' Diana sighed.

Buffy felt a pat on the head and looked up at Diana,'Now I will tell you how I like my pussy eaten. Take your fingers and gently part my lips. Yea just like that.' Diana sighed, 'Now take your tongue and flatten it out. Let's see it. A little flatter. Yea like that. Now run it up and down like you are a cat licking up a saucer of milk.'

Buffy found the strong taste of Diana's pussy somewhat offputting initially when her tongue started working but soon found it a real turn on. She slowly licked her tongue up and down Diana's pussy directed by the movements of Diana's hips and hands. Diana moved her hips around so that Buffy's tongue hit all the spots Diana wanted it too.

'Oh that is good Buffy. Now take your tongue and point it for me. Yea like that. Now run it around my clit.'

Buffy found it almost immediately since it was so prominent and slowly ran it around. Diana started panting,' Yea like that, oh yea..I need a finger in me now.' She said between gasps. Buffy slowly slid a finger into Diana's sopping wet pussy amazed at how smoothly it slid inside, ' mmm…another one…' Buffy then slid a second on in next to the first, 'Now pull them almost all the way out,' Buffy pulled them back, ' too far..in a little.' Buffy slid them back in slightly then' Right there. Now press down gently.' When Bussy pressed she was rewared with a deep sigh,' yea right there…keep licking…yea with your pointy tongue…yea around and around…oh yea… now slide them in and out fast…' Buffy started to slide her fingers in and out of Diana's pussy quickly hearing squishy noises as her fingers slid in Diana's juices. Simultaneously she felt Diana's pussy clench down on her fingers and a scream of pleasure as Diana's hips bucked in orgasm.

"oh yea, don't stop pumping….come on…yea yea yea…' and one more time she felt the pussy clench around her fingers as Diana came again.

'Now kiss me.' She felt the hands pulling her head up towards Diana's mouth and felt a tongue probe around her lips licking the juices from her. 'Oh that was good.' Diana reached a hand down and felt the hardness between Buffy's legs. "yea your ready now, and so am I."

Diana pushed Buffy onto her back. She swung a leg over her straddling Buffy's hips. Buffy could feel the heat and juices from Diana's pussy as it slid over her cock. She then felt Diana's pussy engulf her cock and heard her sigh as her pussy slid down. Buffy gasped at the sensation of her cock entering a pussy. She was amazed at how good it felt being on the giving end instead of the receiving end. She felt Diana settle her weight on Buffy's hips as the entire length of the cock slid inside.

Diana looked down at Buffy and sighed in contentment and smiled 'Good isn't it ?'

Buffy sighed back, 'Yea this really does feel good.'

Diana then took Buffy's hands and placed them on her breasts looking significantly at her. Buffy then started caressing and pulling on the prominent nipples. ' A little harder,;' Diana murmured, 'yea right there…use your fingernails.' She cried out as Buffy pinched them between her nails. 'Oh yea….Now something for you since ou have been so good.'

"What ?' Buffy panted out…"This is pretty good already.'

'Just wait,' Diana smiled down at her. Buffy felt the muscles of Diana's pussy contract on her cock and moaned with how good it felt.

'Again' Buffy groaned.

'Say please.' Diana giggled.

'Please.' Buffy groaned again as she felt the pussy muscles ripple along her cock. She moaned again as the muscles rippled along the length of her cock, she felt as if she was sliding her cock in and out of Diana with out moving.

'See what you can do with a bit of muscle control .' Diana smiled down at Buffy

'Oh yes,' Buffy grinned up at her,' Read that in a book.'

'Actually….yes and practice.' Diana slid up until just the head of Buffy's cock was inside of her, "Now for something different.' Buffy felt Diana's pussy clench up and then slide on down her cock. Buffy grunter and sighed as she felt the increase of pressure on her cock. 'Like that ?'

'Oh yea, do that again…' Buffy saw the quirked eyebrow again ' Please.'

"Since you asked so nicely.' Diana grinned. And then did it again and smiled at Bufy's grunted sigh.

Diana then started pumping her hips up and down on Buffy's cock. Buffy could feel her balls tightening up again, felt the pressure increasing and could not release. She felt Diana's pussy clenching on her cock and heard her panting again and then screaming as she came again.

Diana collapsed on Buffy's chest and then lifted her head and kissed her.

'Please can I cum now,' Buffy whimpered as she felt the almost painfult tightness in her cock.

'Alright, you know what I need to do ?' Diana quirked an eyebrow at her.

'Yes,' Buffy hissed, "Be gentle though I have not had anything up there.' Pausing' Ever.'

'Never .'

'No,' Buffy whispered embaressed.

'Well there is a first time for everything'

Diana rolled over onto her back dislodging Buffy, they heard a slick sucking noise as Buffy's cock slid out. Diana spread her thighs and Buffy slid between them. Buffy paused, 'I've never slid it in from this side, a little help please.'

Diana chuckled and then grasped the cock , Buffy gasped as she felt the cockhead sliding between the lips of Diana's pussy. She felt the pleasure of the hairs tickling the head of her cock thinking ' I need to let mine re-grow so Angel can feel this.' Buffy gasped as she felt herself sliding into Diana's sopping wet channel. She was amazed again that Diana could take all of this big cock into her petite body. She voiced the thought to Diana.

Diana looked up at her and smiled ' It is mine after all. Ready ot cum now.'

' Yes please…' Buffy looked a little worried, 'Be gentle.'

Diana reached under a pillow and produced a small bottle and deftly flipping open the cap squeezed some on her finger. Buffy detected a faint smell of violet. Buffy saw the hand reach around her and then felt a finger pressing against her anus. She felt it gently rub around spreading the lubricant and pressing against the muscle. Diana murmured to her' Relax, just relax, let it in.' She then felt the finger slide in slightly. She gasped at the penetration. ' Good, good…' she heard Diana whisper. She felt the finger pull out slightly and then slide in a little more.

Buffy groaned as she felt the finger penetrate her, slide out and then penetrate a slight bit more. She then felt the finger press down and in sharply. She gasped and cried out as she felt her balls tighten and then release their load into Diana's waiting pussy.

Buffy then felt the cock detach and then slide out of her body. She heard her pussy make a slurping noise as she slid off the cock that was penetrating her. She looked down and saw that the face beneath her had changed, it became more masculine, still fine boned, it also sported a fine pointed beard around the mouth.

'Oh that was good Buffy.' Robin/Diana said, the voice more masculine now, slightly deeper. "now give us a minute or two and we can get to round two.'


End file.
